1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus comprising a high-speed reading function of optical discs and a reading control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is an optical disc drive technology employing CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) system of making a reading speed lower at an inner periphery and higher at an outer periphery, in an optical disc drive used for personal computers and the like.
However, the technology disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-226963 has a problem that in a response to the request for transfer from an application which is slower in reading speed at an inner periphery of an optical disc and which is required a high transfer rate of the reproduction of moving images, the transfer rate cannot be made higher and the frame drop of the moving images thereby occurs.